


Off the Straight and Narrow

by AwesomeandRandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeandRandom/pseuds/AwesomeandRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has always had this fetish for bigger men, and being a preacher's son isn't quite the best thing for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching Cas With His Pants Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 1st chapter, and my 1st work! Hope you all like! (Warning: There are some underage things in this that you may not like, and there's also going to be weight gain and talk about fat in general so if you don't like those things then don't read. Thanks.)

Homework done: check. Room clean: check. Parents permission to leave at five forty-five to meet with those three: check. All search history on his computer cleared just in case his mom needs to use it for recipes for some weird thing for dinner again: check. Dressy enough clothes for a date, but not /too/ dressy as to not draw suspicion: check. Trench coat as clean as he could get it just for this occasion: check. Wallet: check. Keys: check. Hair: sucky as always even with half of a container of gel, but that wasn't going to change for anything...so, um, after washing it all out, check. Cas felt like freaking Santa Claus with this damn mental list he had running through his head, but it seemed he looked it over more than two times (more like 2,000 actually). Well, if Santa was hopped up on anxiety meds and six cups of coffee and his "Christmas Eve" was going to a diner for an impromptu first date with the dude he's been crushing on for the past six and a half months, that is... (Okay, so no Santa...) 

Anyway, before he left to the diner he mulled over how Sam was so brave earlier for him and decided he was going to be brave too. So he went into the bathroom he, Anna, and Gabriel shared and rummages through the wooden cupboards under the sink until he found what he was looking for: Anna's makeup, and then searches some more and grabs her black eyeliner out of the large pink plastic bag. He put it on like he's seen his sister or mom or those prissy ladies on reality tv shows do many times, using every curse word in his vocabulary until he gets it just right. Or, well, as best as he can, which he doesn't think was too bad for his first time, at least. 

He bumps into Anna on his way out and she runs her fingers through his still wet hair and gives him a wink. "Have fun at your date, Castiel," she whispers encouragingly with a smile, "He's a very lucky man." 

With that Cas's ego rises, although his jitters were still about the same nevertheless, and he takes a deep breath as he turns the doorknob to leave. He waves a quick goodbye to her and makes his way to his car and gets in. He puts the key in the ignition, starts it, stares lustfully back at the apartment, and has to muster up all his courage to shift the thing into gear. I can do this, he thinks, taking another deep breath. I can do this. I can do this. He finds the apprehensive mantra to help a little, and that and dreaming of green eyes and perfect lips are enough to get him all the way to the site of his first date. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The diner (ironically called "Big Boys") was the epitome of a small town, Mom and Pop-style eatery, and overall gave off a warm, happy feeling, like a hug from a friend after a long day even just from the outside from its rustic log cabin look that made it unique from the rest of the buildings in Lawrence. 

Cas met Sam, Ruby, and Dean in the parking lot of the diner; Cas in his still-crappy Kia, Dean in his gorgeous Impala, and the other couple in what Cas guessed had to be Ruby's - a sporty little cherry red Malibu with white racing stripes and garish matching scarlet rims. 

Dean was looking absolutely sexy in a small black Led Zeppelin tee with an oversized, worn brown leather jacket thrown overtop and a pair of tight tan khakis with their button obviously holding on for dear life under the weight of the generous belly that hung heavy overtop of the stressed waistband, and right then Cas knew this would be a fun night. He noticed that Dean's close-cropped hair that was usually spiked was now slicked back with gel, but still left a few sticky strands on his forehead in a cute way right as he was swallowed in the biggest embrace he's ever experienced. 

Cas catches a hint of cologne mixed with his usually manly, outdoorsy smell, and he relishes in the hug and the attractive scent for a few moments not wanting to let go, but alas, freaking Sam kicked Dean on the leg and told them, "Move your asses love birds, you can make out in the bathroom later. Go." then when they still didn't move, seemingly paralyzed as they were lost in each other's gaze (but mostly just Dean staring at his lips), he pushes them through the last little strip to the door and right before they step through it Dean whacks his brother on the back of the head with a quiet utterance of "bitch." 

The inside of the restaurant looked like Cas expected, with a diner's signature long polished marble counter and red stools set around it and an 'old-fashioned' cash register situated in the corner of it in front, faded wooden tables and chairs and black-and-white checked plastic booths near the back, a big glass display case chocked full of all kinds of desserts by the door; all down to the framed football jerseys and paintings of deer and fish placed sporadically along the walls. 

The cute blonde waiter intends to bring them to a table in the far left corner, but on the journey there they find John Winchester's red-and-black jersey hung high over a booth. 

"Yep, that's dad's." Dean says proudly with a wink as he gestures for the waiter to stop. "This'll be fine, thanks." 

The waiter, who couldn't have been too much older than them; a real beefcake with muscles displayed well in a tight uniform top and slacks, asks for their drink orders as they settle in the booth, a couple on each side. 

"Anything else for you sugar?" he addresses Cas in a thick southern accent after everyone told him what they wanted, then leans in towards him and asks in a sultry whisper, "My number, perhaps?"

Dean pretends to stretch just then, throwing an arm around his confused date, and smirks in the older man's direction. He takes the hint but definitely isn't happy about it, and stalks off unhappily with a huff, muttering something that seemed to be far from nice under his breath. 

"Shit, I just hope he doesn't spit in my food now," Dean says with a sigh, then glances over at Cas. "But it's worth it." he smiles, grabs up his hand, and squeezes it tightly once. They just sit there staring into each other's eyes again for what seemed to be only a minute before Sam clears his throat when he catches sight of their waiter bringing in their drinks, including a tall strawberry milkshake for Dean, which he quickly makes short work of. The waiter, still pissed that his 'score' already had a guy of his own, begrudgingly asks what they want to eat and Cas was damn sure that he wasn't getting a tip from any of them. 

After he finally leaves after being called for by another group Cas focuses all his attention on Dean, and how much he was enjoying that shake. His pudgy cheeks hollow out as he sucks down the thick sweet milkshake through a red plastic straw, his eyes closing in satisfaction as the smooth whipped cream-filled drink slides down his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing in his conspicuously fleshier neck. He runs a pink plump tongue over his upper lip to get any remnants of the white whipped topping that filled the top of the long glass and goes back for more, seeming to not care about the possibility of getting a brain freeze. 

Cas wets his lips at the sight of his date basically making love to the shake as their food arrives, happy to see that Dean's dinner was considerably bigger than the rest, and apparently it hadn't even all came yet.

Even though it was getting to be around 6:20 in the evening he had some breakfast foods on top of two double bacon cheeseburgers, fries, 

Suddenly Cas had an idea while staring at the already greasy over easy eggs, thick slices of toast, sausage links and doughy stack of pancakes overflowing Dean's corner of the table. He grabs the rest of the little single serve containers of butter and opens one, sliding the plate of short stacks his way, and internally chuckles when their owner's face automatically falls. 

"Here, let me help you with that," Cas says, sticking a knife in the creamy pad of butter and slathering it over a chocolate chip pancake, purposely putting on more than what was really needed.

"Careful Dean, it looks like he's trying to butter you up," Ruby cracks as she watches this go on for another minute until the rest of the stack have an unhealthy yellow sheen to them. 

"Thanks buddy, you can never have enough butter." Dean adds affectionately before starting in on everything, occasionally moaning around a bite or a sip of his drink, which he quickly had to have refilled. 

While Cas was in awe (and kind of turned on) at how much he packed away while he was already feeling full himself from slowly picking through his own cheeseburger and small plate of salty fries, Sam disapprovingly clucks his tongue at his brother's prominent display of gluttony. "You're going to die early if you keep this up, you know. Your arteries will explode and you'll be six feet under by 30, 35 tops." 

"You wish." he snaps back, "Nah, I'm gonna live 'till a hundred just to spite your ass, Sammy." 

 

 

After everyone else was done with their food Dean was still munching away on his last burger (which wasn't modest by any means), and he said he was still going to get pie afterwards. Sam's eyes flick from his brother's almost gone food to where his bloated, already achingly overfull stomach pressed up against the edge of the table and whistled, long and low. "Damn Dean, I never knew they named this diner after you." 

"Shut up bitch, and get me another milkshake on your way to the little /girls/ room, Samantha."

"Oh yeah, jerk, what would you do if I didn't? Eat me?" 

"Ha ha, real funny...Barbie car." 

"Oh, you'll eat my car too? I thought you'd be full off of all that crap you've had already."

"No, I was just saying that your car matches your pretty chick hair, Princess." He first flicks some of Sam's locks, not paying attention to the heated glare he received in response then turns to Ruby, who's looking amused at their little display of 'brotherly love', and says, "Do you dress him everywhere? Are his tits made of plastic?"

"Hey, hey, don't bring her into this... Besides, /her/ 'tits' are smaller than yours anyway."

Dean pulls his shirt tight around his chest, a smirk plastered wide on his face, and scoots into the seat next to his brother's girlfriend to 'compare sizes' with her. "You really think so?" 

"Seriously man, yours are freaking bigger." ~ Sam

"I have to agree dude, if we had a wet t shirt contest you'd definitely win." ~ Ruby

"I dunno... How's about it, Cas?" Dean asks, eyes shining brightly as he brings his date who's been fighting a hard-on for the past ten minutes into the conversation, "You think I could give her a run for money?" 

The smaller boy blushes, rocks in the booth, licks his lips, stares at the two little rounded mounds then down at his thankfully covered crotch, racks his brain for what to say. "S-sure, Dean." he replies with a weak, nervous smile, automatically kicking himself as soon as it's out for not being able to contribute with something witty, (then mutters under his breath, "Fuck me!" and scrubs a hand over his face quickly in frustration. 

But apparently Dean could hear him, as he replies, a simper turning the corners of his lips up, "Maybe later, babe.")


	2. First Day at Lawrence High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas thought the first day of tenth grade would be torturous, but after meeting a few of his fellow peers things seemed to look up.

The Novak's weren't making enough income to afford their big house off of what little Gwyneth (their mother) made from her job at the nursing home because Charles (their father) made it his commitment to never take anything from the offerings, so they downgraded to an apartment within a smaller town called Lawrence in Kansas with a church that needed a new priest because the other one retired a few weeks ago, while Gwen took a job at the Pioneer Ridge Health & Rehab, a nursing home not too far from where they resided. Rumor has it that something freaky did the old pastor in enough to throw in the towel, but that's all it was - a rumor.

That wasn't the thing that was making Cas on edge, though. It wasn't the thing making him pace around the newly-placed couch in his school clothes (just a loose black Metallica tee, neatly-pressed jeans, his old tan trench coat he got from his dad thrown over top, and black and blue checked Vans - he was never really one for fashion), and run a nervous hand through his permanently messy dark hair, his backpack slung over his shoulder filled with notebooks and pencils, and his head filled with worry and questions, so many questions. I mean, he's only lived in one place all his life... Will the other students like him? Will they figure out he's gay? Can he hold back enough to not hit on the adorable fat boys? (Or any guy at all, for that matter...) He was so anxious, and school started in only an hour. Gabriel and Anna would be seniors, while Cas would be a sophomore. Anna already got accepted into a few colleges after applying for them over the summer, meaning the diminutive housing would be better anyway with only two adults and the equal amount of kids (or less hopefully if Gabe would repress the urge to prank anyone important at school over the school year to actually have the chance to graduate, but everyone kind of doubted it). School, no matter how boring it was, actually didn't suck or anything, and while he was scared of the change, he knew he had to stay strong. There was only three more years left of this shit before he could actually consummate his sexual desires without his dad breathing down his neck all the time.

Cas didn't realize how much he was pacing until he got a empty soda bottle thrown at his head. That sure snapped him out of his thoughtful daze. "Dude, you okay?" Gabe asked, ducking when the plastic container was chucked back at him. It landed somewhere behind the couch with a barely audible thunk.

"I was until you did that, you...you...assbutt!" Cas argued, glaring at his brother.

"Sorry Cassie, but you were freaking me out. Thought you were possessed or something." Gabe replied, not responding to that made up insult and just let it go as he knew his brother was wigging out from the change in scenery and all. He knew kind of how he felt as he moved himself when he was really little before Cas was born.

The younger sibling ignored the 'Cassie' part himself and started to shift from foot to foot, not being able to stand still from the nerves coursing through his body. "I'm worried, that's all."

"You'll be fine. Just as long as you don't flirt with the fattest guy there..."

Cas cocked his head slightly to the side, a habit of his. "Why do you think I'm going to?"

"Okay, "sure" you won't. Just like I'm "totally" not going to skip today." The older boy replied sarcastically, using his fingers to place quotation marks around 'sure' and 'totally.'

Suddenly Anna came back from the kitchen with four bagels smothered in smooth cream cheese balanced on a plate; two blueberry for Gabe and one strawberry each for Cas and herself, eliciting a "thanks" from both boys. "You better. We have some of the same classes, and I'll make sure to see you in them." She warned her twin, plopping down next to him on the sofa and slipping her long legs over his lap.

"Yes mother," Gabriel taunted, taking a huge bite from his breakfast. "whatever you say mother. Jeez."

"I going to kick your smug ass!" Anna cried and biffed him on the side of the head lightly and Cas added with a smirk, "I'll help."

Gabriel shot daggers in their directions and said, mouth full of cream cheese, "'M sure you would, fruitcake." took the last bite of his first bagel with the other in his hand to go, pushed the legs off him, sat up, and grabbed his backpack that seemed to be there just for show rather than to help him in his classes (or really just to keep his candy stash). "But I think I'm going to "hell" now before you get the chance. Bye guys." He added, padding over to the front door and slipping out it.

"Don't wait up." Anna stood up herself as the door closed and grabbed her purse and bag, leaning in for a goodbye hug like a good sibling. "I'm going to go too, buddy. I know your car's been giving you problems lately. You need a ride?" Cas shook his head and returned her embrace. "Don't make me come over there and beat you, Castiel. Don't be like your asshole brothers." She added, tone going serious even with the lightness of the sentences.

He chuckled, "I won't, I promise. Bye." And then set out himself to start a brand new year of exactly what Gabriel so elegantly called hell. In all its glory, too.

Just like Anna said his damn clunker of a car wasn't starting so after he had turned down her offer he just decided that he would ride the school bus, which wasn't something he's done in years. So twenty or so minutes later he boarded the bus and took a seat next to this attractive girl who said her name was Joanna Harvelle but insisted he call her Jo, and she seemed overall nice enough. Although the person he wanted to get to know was a seat behind them. He had short, dark slicked-back hair, a handsome face, and gorgeous, full lips... That wasn't the thing that got his attention, though. No, the part that did was the belly he was sporting, which looked more like a spare tractor tire than anything... Cas licked his lips at the little strip of pale flesh that couldn't quite be contained by the skin-tight, yet at least XL shirt and even bigger ebony jacket, catching the sight of a edge of a long tattoo on his thick wrist in the process. It looked like the beginning of a crown, but he couldn't be quite sure.

Jo must've saw that he was checking the chunky stud out because she said, "That's /the/ Crowley Rex." She threw a pointer finger back in his direction and then cupped a hand over one side of her mouth, lowering her voice dramatically. "You gotta be very careful around him... He's the unofficial leader of the douches at school. He got held back a couple years, so he's actually nineteen now." She whipped her head around as to not stare and dropped her voice one more to a full-on whisper. "Oh, and the word on the street is he's a pimp, but don't tell anyone I told any of this to you," she admonished, and Cas turned back around to the front and started to chew and pick at his fingernails nervously. 

Damn, there went his chances straight out the window. (Well, if he had any in the first place...) Anything involving pimps and preacher's sons don't usually mix well, or so he's been told. And there was also the fact that the hunk might've not even be gay... But before he could even make a clear thought about it they stopped in front of Lawrence High.

He mouthed back a "wow" and she nodded as the heavy boy struggled to slip past them, even having to turn sideways a little to get through the narrow aisle and not bump into anybody with his deliciously wide hips. He had to be at least 350 pounds and only maybe 5'9", and Cas felt himself get hard looking at that beefy ass, but he turned his thoughts to anything bad he could think of - zombies, dead puppies, scabies, his grandma's V... (Yep, that last one definitely did it. Maybe even /too/ well. Yuck.)

The school was huge and fairly new with a big grassy front lawn, which dawned an electronic sign that alternated from "Welcome Back Students on August 21st" and "Go Get 'Em Lawrence Lions!" When the two finally departed the large yellow vehicle Cas finally learned how intimidating the building was (he hadn't gone when his parents checked it out before), and found himself standing there gawking at it, trying to calculate in his head how fast he would be able to run back home and hide under his covers when he felt a firm grip on his arm. Man was Jo stronger than she looked...

"C'mon Cas, I've got somebody to show you." She pulled him inside the big double doors and brought him past a colorful banner hanging right in front of the entryway over to a gray cafeteria table filled with fresh new faces - so fresh and new that it made him want to curl up into the fetal position right then and there and cry. Ugh, what he wouldn't give to be back in Illinois... "Hey guys, this is Castiel Novak. He's going to be a sophomore this year." She introduced him with a big white smile and a flip to her shiny, slightly wavy blonde hair. He got some 'hello's' down both sides from everyone who was paying attention.

Jo ran her brown doe eyes down the long table, then asked to no one in particular, "Where's Corbett?"

There was some 'I don't know's' before a girl spoke up inattentively, "Probably with Ed and Harry, as usual. Duh."

Jo looked kinda disappointed, but then she gave another award-winning smile despite it. "Aw shoot. Anyway, this is Ruby McDonald," she gestured to the pretty dark-haired girl in a black leather jacket and jeans who just answered Jo, who then went down the seats on the right side one more and pointed out "Charlie Bradbury," a redhead with a notebook in hand and pencil behind a dainty ear. "Jessica Moore," a blonde in a tight pink blouse and short white skirt and almost excessive makeup, hand and hand with a "Sam Winchester" as the first guy mentioned, he wore a blue track suit and his long brown hair that curled behind his ears was a little sweaty. He was cute enough, but besides his girlfriend sitting right next to him he just wasn't his type - this dude was /r-i-p-p-e-d/ ripped. "Ash Lindberg," he had a long blonde mullet and a Lynyrd Skynryd t-shirt, with a laptop perched in front of him on the table and a toothpick in his mouth, looking like a classic teenage roadie, Cas mused. "Andy Gallagher," another brunette wearing an oversized hoodie and caught up in the game he was playing on his phone. "Kevin Tran," a little Asian boy with his nose in a book and what looked like a school uniform even though they didn't need one. "And last but can't be least, my boyfriend, Dean Winchester." She giggled and snuggled into him on the hard blue bench.

God was he a sight, chubby or not... Dean had his sun-bleached dark tawny hair spiked ever-so-slightly at the ends, pink plump lips, a thin, freckle-dusted nose, slightly broad shoulders, and the nicest emerald green eyes he's ever seen. The lean teenager was wearing a red flannel over a tight black AC DC shirt, Levi's, big clunky work boots on his feet, and had an oversized leather jacket on the empty seat on the bench next to him. Cas was fantasizing about what he could do with that gorgeous Cupid's bow mouth before the other teen even used it to say a word. He smiled weakly to him and Dean winked beside his girl, making him blush a bright shade of puce.

Cas was just getting ready to take a spot next to Dean and Jo when from across the room he heard his name being called, or well, what /some people/ apparently think it is... 

"Yo Cassie!" It was Gabriel, hanging with what seemed to be the jerky jocks obviously to get in nice with the cheerleaders. "You're popular already and the day hasn't even officially started yet! Nice job, kiddo. I'm proud of you." He said with a thumbs up, and then was off with a thin, pretty blonde chick in a short skirt and t-shirt that spelled out "Lawrence" in big red letters, which the outfit hugged her busty chest and slim waist nicely. They were making their way pretty quickly - probably towards the bathroom, which figured with his brother. But he was just thankful he wasn't called a 'fruitcake' in front of everybody...

"Who was that?" Charlie asked, scribbling something down in her notebook. Cas scoffed and waved the question off. "Oh, that's just my big brother, Gabe. Don't worry about him. He's probably running off to blow something up or /get/ blown." Dean got a chuckle out of that, throwing his head back in amusement, which made Cas happy that he was the cause of that beautiful occurrence, and hoped to see that happen often over the school year. 

Andy looked up from his cell long enough to see who it was before going back to what looked to be Flappy Bird. "I'm leaning more towards the second one according to the giant /slut/ he's with."

"Andy!" Jess cried chidingly and whacks him from across the table.

"No, that's was actually pretty good." Cas replied with a laugh, then turned back to the apparent next Shakespeare, her nose turned down to stare at the journal set before her. "Hey Charlie, what are you writing?"

She grinned and put up the Star Trek symbol with her left hand, holding the pencil tightly in the other. "Fanfic. Live long and prosper, amirite?"

"Beam me up, Scotty!" Dean added enthusiastically while putting up the gesture in response, and even though Cas didn't quite understand that reference (he DID know it was Star Trek, at least...), he saw those big green eyes shine brightly as Charlie went on to correct him, going on to say that Captain Kirk never actually said that in the original movie, and in that moment he knew he'd fallen in love with the hunky nerd, and that Lawrence High didn't seem so bad.

It was looking as if this would be one helluva year. Good or bad though, THAT he didn't know yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post... I've been busy doing a lot these past few months, but thanks to everyone who waited for this and hope you enjoy. Chapter three is on the way!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a need to bulk up for football, and Cas knows just the guy who could help.

While classes seemed to be...well, /going/, Dean and Cas's relationship was flourishing, even as nothing more than just a friendship. Everyone he met the fateful first day was his friend in some way, even if they were older a year or two, whether they just helped him in class or the girls in what dudes they thought were sweet and swung the same way as him (which he found out that was why Jo was so bummed that she couldn't find Corbett then), but he and Dean hit it off fast and they hung out as much as they could. 

And even though Dean insisted he was straight, Cas saw the way the taller teenager stared at him lustfully when he thought he wasn't looking, the way he licked his lips while gazing at his friend's own, when those emerald eyes trailed down to take an unabashed peak at his crotch in his jeans as if he wanted to have them ripped off right then and there. But there was the little fact that Dean wasn't exactly single at the moment, though.

But then there was one groundbreaking day that Cas could never forget, and it all just started off with one meager, almost meaningless sentence.

"Dude, do you know how to bulk for football?" Dean asked him out of the blue one day as they were hanging out at Dean's house with that guy Sam in the other room studying (who apparently was Dean's younger brother by a year), but it was almost as if he was talking to himself because he seemed to be nervous about it. "I-I, well, I'm too small for basically any position." He explained, sticking out his tongue slightly and staring towards the ceiling as he was obviously thinking about how to go on. "I mean, I play lots of other sports, and I'm muscular enough, but my dad's wanting me to be in football 'cause you know, he was kind of a "big star" back in the day..." He trailed off, looking as though he was kicking himself over even asking his buddy that, since he himself was so lithe and trim that he /couldn't/ possibly know a thing about any of it, and besides it was so far away from next year when it started that he probably could just think of how to do it himself... 

Cas, though, knew exactly how he could help him anyway, so he got straight to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a lot shorter but I promise it's going to be sweet too soon enough


	4. Cas's Gainer Shakes Bring All the Boys to the Football Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries his first shot at making a gainer shake for Dean

After some research on those websites Cas already frequented and stealing what was left of Sam's weight gain powder, he made what could be compared to a "rough outline" of a good gainer shake out of the thick brown stuff from GNC, heavy whipping cream, a scoop of Nutella and vanilla ice cream for taste all mixed up in a blender and served in a half gallon of chocolate milk. Not trying to take too much for himself, he found it seemed a bit like a really thick chocolate milkshake with a hint of a weird aftertaste. He just hoped Dean would like it. 

But the fact that what he had in his hand would make the absolute hottest guy he's ever known even sexier than he already was made him get a boner right in his kitchen, and he seriously hoped Dean wouldn't notice. 

Brandishing the brown jug into the living room a little more enthusiastically than he had wanted to, Cas handed it to Dean with a shaky arm and took a seat next to him on the Winchester's holey leather couch. "Um, here you go..." he said anxiously, so turned on at the thought of how many calories lay in that little bottle he promptly excused himself to the bathroom as the other teenager took a drink. 

And just in time, too... As he beat off to the image of his buddy sitting in that exact spot, oh, fifty pounds heavier and stripped down to nothing but his skivvies, letting Cas hand feed him a full cherry pie (which he had found out to be Dean's favorite once when food came up in a conversation), with twice that amount of gainer shake there to wash it down, little breathy moans coming out every other bite or sip, those green eyes blown up with lust and contentment as he sucked the last bit of red filling off his friend's - no, boyfriend's - fingers greedily with those tantalizing pink lips which Cas then kisses softly after he's finished, tasting the remnants of his gluttony and the flakey crust and round, ripe cherries, when in the present he came unusually hard into his hand but tried to keep his own groans to a minimum or it might've been another incident like that one with Gabe not too long before, and that once was way too much... 

He washed his hands and watched as the sticky white cum swirled around in the sink and made its way slowly down the drain, dried off with a towel, zipped himself up, made sure he was clean and at least somewhat put together, and basically sprinted back into the sitting room to find the same guy he was /so/ heterosexually jerking off to just seconds before with the tv tuned to the horror movie network now playing Psycho with the volume on full blast (thank God) and more than a quarter of the way through the half gallon of the shake, his normally flat stomach rounding out a little to make his tight grey t shirt ride up almost an inch, and Cas automatically knew that the erection came back with a vengeance.

"You - *hic* - sure that this'll do it?" Dean asks with a little hiccup, one hand gripping the universal remote and the other rubbing circles around his tumid belly, looking away from his movie just long enough to lock eyes with Cas, who's own were on that gorgeous little bloat and thin tease of luscious naked skin before he shook himself back to reality. 

He rubbed the nape of his neck and just awkwardly stood there for a minute until Dean patted to the empty spot next to him. "D-definitely, dude." He said with a stutter, trying to be nonchalant and plopped down on the couch heavily, making sure to keep "himself" situated so Dean wouldn't suspect what just happened. 

Cas reached all the way over him (which in retrospect wasn't helping a thing) and grabbed the bottle that sat on the other side of the wooden coffee table and fumbled haphazardly with the blue cap, still not exactly sure what he was doing. "Here, have some more..." He finally got it unscrewed and lifted it to Dean's mouth, accidentally spilling some down his front onto his shirt. "Aww shit, I'm so so so sorry. I'll get you some napkins." Cas apologized hastily, cheeks burning, and jumped up to get some from the kitchen down the hall, but Dean just waved that gesture off with a hand and pulled him to sit down. 

"Nah, it's fine." He told him casually, shucking off his tee without thinking anything of it and showing off a slightly blurred set of abs and chiseled pecs, setting the shirt and a finely muscled arm over the back of the couch with a pretty smile. "We're all men here, right?" 

"Yeah, right..." Cas agreed with a forced smile in return, his cheeks turning all the different shades of red in the crayon box at once as he tried not to stare at his now suddenly shirtless friend, finding his mind flicking to all sorts of things that he wanted to do to the boy as Dean himself was going on about something how Janet Leigh was "really freaking hot" in the shower scene, most of them involving tying him down and stuffing him with whatever was in the fridge until he begged for mercy...twice.


	5. "Buttering" Dean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets some expert advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for all the horrible jokes, but I thought they fit...unlike Dean's clothes will! (I promise there will be more really soon, just please don't gank me!)

While sadly Cas never did quite get his wish of force feeding his buddy and he did spend an usually high amount of time in the bathroom when they hung out, Dean was doing pretty well in the aspect of "bulking," especially with all of Cas's encouragement. He was an amazing fifteen, merging on twenty pounds up two months later from that day he had asked for help and now Halloween was set to hit, but it showed as mostly fat and wasn't exactly what Dean wanted, although Cas thought otherwise... 

School was a few months in and basically just like last year in every single way besides he had more friends and people actually wanted to sit with him at the lunch table, which was a nice change of pace. By this time he's really gotten to know Charlie, who he found was dating this cute Asian girl named Maggie who was Ed's adopted sister, and she really seemed to know what he was going through and was overall an amazing chick, Jo, who was a lot tougher and more badass than her "pretty" exterior showed, Dean's little brother Sam and his new girlfriend Ruby who were both pretty cool, (he and Jessica broke up after she was found with this weird older dude, Azazel...something, making out behind the school one day...just your average high school drama crap, really), and even the seemingly "taboo" Crowley Rex all in addition to Dean, believe it or not. 

Before his lemon of a rusty '95 Kia got its carburetor fixed at the shop in town Cas took the bus everyday for those first two months. One morning the older teen saw the thinner boy obviously checking him out, and caught his attention with an outstretched hand over the front of his seat. 

"Crowley, Crowley Rex. And you are?" He asked calmly with an accent almost as thick as him, one that Cas couldn't quite make out at the time, especially since his mind was more on the other man's body than anything else. 

He bit his lip and took the hand and shook it gingerly. "Um...hey. I'm Castiel, but you, er, you can call me Cas." He said, fumbling over the words and silently praying to have him just go away so he didn't make even more of a jackass out of himself. 

"I've seen you around quite often with that older Winchester boy..." Crowley said slowly, and Cas reluctantly nodded because he really didn't want to have this conversation after being caught like that. 

Cas flipped around to the front as fast as he could without making it seem rude, but as he tried to get the random little kid's attention who had sat by him as somewhat of a diversion he felt a big hand graze his shoulder and he turned his head to look back, rolling his eyes like a defiant child. "What?" 

"Do you like him also?" Crowley whispered with a smirk highlighting his double chin and plump cheeks. 

Cas's heart skipped a beat (or five) as that 'also' reverberated through his head mockingly. "Huh?" He asked gently with a tilt to his head, trying not to seem culpable, but it might as well have came out as 'WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BITCH?!' because Crowley's dark green eyes went wide. 

"You definitely like him...you want to get into his pants... But I've also seen the way you ogle me as if I'm some sort of stuffed turkey on Thanksgiving, and he /has/ filled out a bit lately..." He muttered as if to himself, thinking hard. "You're trying to fatten him up, aren't you?" He asked louder, smile broad as Cas turned bright red, and clapped a big paw on the smaller teen's shoulder. "Yes, you are!" He practically squealed with glee. 

That's when the bus made its final stop in front of the school and it looked as if he was saved, but then Crowley said one more thing: "Butter." Which itself made Cas skid to a halt. 

"What, did you seriously think that one gets this big without a "nutritious" diet of lard?" He explained with just the question when he didn't get a response, a pudgy, dimpled hand moving down to the bottom roll of fat hanging low past his belt, giving it a blatant shake which in turn sent a ripple all the way up to his huge, soft chest, simpering proudly as Cas practically melted into the sticky floorboards. 

He stretched the hem of his shirt back to cover himself and stood up, clearing his throat as he pulled himself together. He made his way through the line of teens that couldn't drive at the time for some reason or another and kids too young to even try and Cas followed, but before they stepped into the building he pivoted on his heels and divulged this last piece of advice, "Remember Castiel, if you want to turn that boy into the little hog he so easily could be: butter, and lots of it." 

And that's when Cas knew...Crowley was in fact Scottish. 

Oh, and he was definitely going to incorporate butter into helping Dean "bulk up" for football.


	6. Dean Winchester Doesn't Wear Sweatpants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Christmas break almost none of Dean's clothes fit him, and he's left with sweatpants and borrowing John's t shirts. A lot of confusion happens the day he has to go back to school. (Dean's POV)

A few more months passed and so did the most fattening holidays of the year - Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas - and Dean was bigger than he's ever been for as long as he could remember. I mean, he usually got stuck with a pound or two from all the cooking and desserts around the house (especially the desserts), but his winter weight had never been /this/ bad. He was pretty sure that he was seriously starting to get a pair of real freaking tits, which were awesome on chicks, but on him...eww! It made him sick just thinking about it. Jo must've felt the same way, as their relationship wasn't going as well as it was and there always seemed to be this tension that definitely wasn't sexual like it used to be even after he told her that he could lose it all in a heartbeat (that shallow bitch!), though he had noticed Cas was getting a little more "handsy" himself (which he had to admit wasn't necessarily a bad thing) like how he would playfully punch him on the shoulder more often or when he handed him food or his shake or a pencil he dropped in class or something his hands would seem to linger more than what really was necessary. Ugh, he hated to say this...but the kid was damn cute - /hot/ even. (Not in the gay way though, /of course/, he was just saying... It was just like Cas was fine art, and you don't need to bang fine art to like it, you know?) 

But God, if he /was/ still straight, then why the hell did he always get those fucking /hard-ons/ when Cas was around? Or what about when he'd randomly pop one when he was stuffed so much that he didn't want to (or even couldn't) get up and Sam or dad had to help him to his room? (Now that was absolutely weird, and he'd gotten them from some crazy gross things before...) He might as well get it all out now because it was true, no matter how much he felt like a huge idiot about it or it made him want to slam his head against the wall sometimes. There was few things that made him confused (anything related to math, why Sammy won't cut his freaking chick hair already, what the attraction to jogging was, and why there's so many sucky Nightmare On Elm Street movies when The Shining or Shaun of the Dead didn't even get sequels being some of the biggest ones) but this sure stumped him. 

Christmas break had ended on the 3rd of January and so as he got ready that day he took a good long look at himself in the mirror before he got dressed for school. His light brunette hair had darkened a shade over the winter and his skin was a touch paler with the lack of sunshine and going outside in general from it being so darn cold lately, and although his green eyes and full lips and numerous amount of freckles were all the same his usually sharp jawline was softer than he had remembered, if he pulled his chin in there was a definite extra roll of chub forming underneath, his chest which was formerly known as pecs had lost all their perfectly chiseled definition and definitely grown into...what were they called? oh yeah - /moobs/, which had passed the "perky" stage that most of the girls his age had right now and started drooping towards the focal point of his gain: his stomach, which was equally round and soft and was looking more like a young beer gut that college frat boys seemed to get now than anything, and even his belly button was deeper. His little paunch would probably start to cover the waistbands on his jeans with ten more or so pounds, but he promised himself right then that the new pudge wouldn't be there long enough to let that happen. Letting his eyes slip down his fattened body further, his thighs looked enormous, and again with another couple cheeseburgers and fries and slices of pie from that diner down the street his family always went to on weekends or when John had to work late and he and Sammy didn't want to cook for themselves they'd sure start to touch, his arms as well as legs were just the slightest bit jiggly and had little muscle tone left. He then turned to the side to check out his plumper ass which used to be almost flat and now was merging to bubble butt territory, and wait, were those...love handles?! He squeezed and kneaded at his extra squishy and pillowy sides and they sure seemed to be just that. He reviewed himself once more from head to toe and found that almost everywhere were small pink stretch marks snaking their way down his pale skin, showing just how far he let himself go from those abs and toned everything and subsequent stares from basically everyone that came with it not six months ago. He was in shock with how easily it was to gain that extra thirty pounds he now sported, and although he wasn't sure he liked the "consequences" that came with it, he did enjoy not having to train so hard and that he now got to eat whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. And boy he found that he liked to eat... 

But goddamn it, even if running sucked ass (and not in the good way, either) and wasn't the cushy, sybaritic road he hoped to keep going towards, he sure needed to go on a long run bad. Well, seeing the way his stomach stuck out...it was more like a marathon actually... Maybe he'd go with Sam after school today like the health freak always seemed to be doing, take a few pointers from the kid. Yeah, that'd be the best idea. But even as he was thinking about how horrid the weight was then again there it was...not unlike that weird tag along friend you never actually invited but he sure as hell comes to everything anyway, his dick made itself known through the tight pair of yellow and black Batman boxers he was wearing. He was just glad he woke up way earlier than his alarm clock this morning. 

Knowing it wouldn't just go away he grabbed his "hand lotion" from his desk and slowly started beating off as he finally began looking through his clothes for something to wear when he had to stop everything as thoughts of "what if I don't lose weight?" and then "what if I gain even /more/?" made him moan out loud. Son of a bitch! he thought nervously, placing his other hand he wasn't "taking care of himself" with over his mouth quickly. He hoped neither Sam or dad heard him, but all that came in response was snoring from either side of his room, meaning they were still both asleep, which was to be expected as school didn't start for a couple more hours and John didn't have to go to work at the shop until ten today because his schedule was still screwed up from the holiday season and the fact that nobody was really getting to drive from the unusual amount of ice on the road they'd been having in Lawrence this year. 

He thought that *it* was all done and over with as he stopped being turned on after thinking about cars and his freaking /dad/ (even though the Impala his dad gave him for his 16th birthday that he called his Baby he had to admit was pretty sexy) but then an image of a shirtless Cas holding a pie - he was pretty sure it was cherry, but he wasn't really paying attention to that - flicked through his mind. He let himself drift off into it and found himself being fed the gooey red dessert piece by piece (yep, it was cherry) from Cas's own long slender fingers, and after he was done with the full freaking thing and there was nothing left but a few crumbs littering the silver of the tin Cas smirked, kissed his sweet lips, and in his gorgeous deep voice said, "Here's a present for my good fat boy," and then the fucker pops the button of his too tight jeans open, pulls down the pants and his boxers, and starts sucking him off so hard he sees stars! He can almost feel that nimble pink tongue flicking over the head of his member, making it plump up and become as stiff as it can before taking it all in his mouth, bobbing his head faster and faster until he heard himself moan out loud again. He didn't even care that he wasn't a chick...he came harder than ever - harder than when this senior Rhonda Hurley made him wear her silky pink thong in exchange for the wildest sex of his life in the backseat of his dad's car (for the sex part, not the panty thing, you know...), or when Jo agreed to dress up as Princess Leia in the golden bikini that one time, or when he saw Charlie and this one girl that just had to be a model going at it last year by the bathrooms at the park (boy was she pissed after she found out he was watching and he wasn't sure he was going to live after she flipped, but he did survive and it sure made a good story to tell!).

Maybe the weight wasn't so bad, after all... And he could always stand to gain a few pounds, right? Hell, he could lose it in a snap if he didn't like it. 

His alarm went off right then and the incessant drone of the loud beeps yanked him from the daydream, so he quickly slammed on the button to turn the stupid thing off and decided it would be a good time to actually start getting ready for the day. And taking a shower first seemed to be his best bet while glancing over his sticky self. 

After wearing nothing but gym shorts, now tight t shirts that rode up his belly, and a new pair of big khakis and that fuzzy ugly sweater with a gaudy Christmas tree sewn on it that his weird distant aunt from Texas made he and Sam wear because she knitted them herself and the boys had to look "presentable" on Christmas Day for their relatives, Dean found he could no longer fit into any of his old school clothes from last year or even the new clothes he just got as presents last week. And knowing that all his jeans didn't just get tighter because he was still a little damp from the quick shower he took a pair of grey cloth warm up pants from track (that he was most likely not going to be in later this year even if you paid him) and one of his dad's old baggy Aerosmith shirts would have to do for now. At least they left him room for a nice big breakfast of whatever fattening things he could find, which just so happened to be a dozen chocolate cream-filled donuts, and it was just a good thing that it all could conceal "down there" too after he finished every single rich, delicious crumb in that box on his way to school, just making sure he didn't mess up his leather seats in his Baby.


	7. Confusing Ass Slaps, Break-Ups, Douchebags, And Milkshakes To Make It All Better Part 1: Not Quite Heroin Chic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Back to Cas's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A three-parter, set in two days, broken into three chapters.

Cas was finally able to take his crappy Kia to school today and even though he was kind of missing the ride with Jo and Crowley and a couple of these underclassman he'd taken a liking to, he was glad he did. Dean had pulled up into the parking lot in this gorgeous black Impala just seconds after he did and man did he look huge, even under the oversized clothes he was almost drowning in. He had just seen him no more than two weeks ago, but the holidays must to have been really nice to him - there had to be at least another ten more pounds on the teen. 

Surprisingly the first thing Dean did when he exited his car was give Cas a hug without even a 'hello.' They embraced for a long moment without even the customary one-handed pats on the back that apparently made all men immune to gayness but prone to Scoliosis in the future and Cas savored the intimacy of it all before they pulled away and just stared into each other's eyes lustfully. Dean's lips turn into a smirk like when knew something no one else did while Cas blushes and looks down at his sneaker-clad feet as he's pulled back into him for another hug, this time sensing something hard press against him seemingly not unlike the one he was sporting - an effect from both actually squishing into his normally hardbodied friend and the obvious contrast in the two boys who used to be almost the exact same, turning him on faster than a nightlight in the bedroom of a five-year-old who was afraid of the dark. 

Cas refrained from the "is that your phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me" jokes and felt himself blush even harder - something that he was doing a lot before the holiday break brought the two apart for a couple weeks. This all was so amazing! He could even make out Dean's newly fleshy belly through the soft cotton of the old concert shirt that was stained brown with something he thought most likely to be chocolate and after pulling away and then mustering up all his courage he runs a hand down it, feeling the small yet noticeable round curve quiver slightly and its owner automatically tense up and suck it in as he boldly says, "You're looking so fucking good today, Dean." and damn did he mean it. He had to admit that he looked even hotter today than he did all dolled up for school picture day at the beginning of the year when he was wearing dress slacks and a light blue button up with his hair slicked back with gel, instead of this holey old shirt stained with chocolate and huge sweats and his disheveled hair all a mess about his head. 

Dean was speechless and it was his turn to have his own extra plump cheeks flush warmly before the bell rang from inside the school, meaning they had three minutes to get to their first class or they'd be late and Dean would have detention from being in trouble so much this year, and Pastor Novak would be one pissed off father later at Cas for not being there on time as he got all his son's absences, tardies and grades emailed automatically to his phone (he made a mental note to turn that off somehow). So they reluctantly let go of each other, grabbed their respective backpacks and headed off to their separate classes, but not before a /totally/ "heterosexual" smack on the ass provided by Dean with a /so/ "non-sensual" wink thrown in for good measure, leaving Cas with more questions than a freaking ten-page geography final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been posting in awhile, I've had family issues and school just started back so it's been tough to write recently but I promise to update it more often.


	8. Confusing Ass Slaps, Break-Ups, Douchebags, And Milkshakes To Make It All Better Part 2: Attack Of The Dickwad Transformers

The next day Cas heard the news: Jo had broken up with Dean - the second she saw him after he changed into the super tight shorts for PE he'd left in his gym locker last year, in fact. Supposedly there was also some name-calling afterwards (disgusting pig, shallow bitch, douchebag, etc.), and Cas just wished he had been there to see Dean's fat ass stuffed into that tiny pair of shorts, his cute little belly rounding out over them that he was so proud to helped make, maybe even bursting a few seams if he wore them at lunch time tomorrow and Cas got his way with him... But he would settle for Dean just being an "eligible bachelor" for the time being. I mean, he knew that Dean definitely liked him too, what with all that happened earlier... He still felt the sensation of Dean's hand on his ass right where his fingers glided across it, and he had to make sure to keep himself covered with the desk he was sitting in. 

He found his mind slipping away from the math lesson and to how absolutely sexy Dean looked today...until he was met with the school douchebag: Metatron, whispering something in his ear from where he sat beside him. 

"Say seven." 

"Uh...seven." Cas repeated out loud, not even knowing what they were learning about today. 

Apparently the question had been, "what's sixteen divided by four?" and since messing up answers is so funny to a room full of childish teenagers, basically the whole class burst out laughing. Cas felt his cheeks get hot and tears well up in his eyes and he buried his head in his arms on his desk. 

One of the kids didn't laugh, though. And that was Dean's little brother, Sam, who was in Geometry with the older students because he was above average for his grade in like everything. 

"Leave him the hell alone, jackass." Sam piped up quietly from behind Cas, a daring look in his eyes as he stared down Metatron, who turned around in his chair and glared daggers at the taller boy back. "Oh, you wanna go, Rapunzel?!" he sneered. 

"Hell yeah I do, you dickwad Transformer." 

Mr. Tvrdy, the math teacher, quieted down the class before anything more was said, but Metatron obviously was scared that he was going to get beat up by the towering 6', one hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle Sam Winchester was even at 15, and seemed to be all bark and no bite by the way his eyes went wide from the response he got, which Cas didn't blame him for. And it was pretty badass what Sam did there, he had to admit. (And the "Transformer" part was kinda funny, too...) 

The rest of the class went by smoothly without any interruptions, but Cas still couldn't focus on his math no matter how hard he tried as green eyes and perfect lips stained red with pie filling and counting freckles clouded up his head. 

After class Sam stopped him in the hallway, taking him away from his endless thoughts for a bit. 

"Don't worry about Metadouche," He told him cooly, blowing a stray lock of hair away from his face so he didn't have to move the books he was holding. "He's just a sad, scared little kid having to face the big bad world, you know, covering all his pain up with mindless jokes you could probably find on the back of a popsicle stick and rude things focused on others so the bad attention's not on them for a minute like it probably always is at home. That's what all bullies are, really. Don't take it personally." 

"I won't," Cas chuckled, although he found that all actually to be very deep. Sam was way too smart and courageous for him, but he really was starting to take a liking to the kid. He gestured with his head back to the math room. "Thanks for all that, dude." 

"No problem... I used to get bullied a lot when I was younger, but now since I kinda know how the bullies work I try to help out kids who are picked on when I can." 

"That's really cool, Sam." Cas said with a warm smile and turned to leave, but then Sam asked him if he wanted to go to that diner not too far away from his house after school with Dean and Ruby because his dad was gone on business all week. He agreed automatically, saying he didn't have anything to do tonight besides homework, anyway. (Well, and fantasizing about *someone*, but it'd be so much better if he got to actually see the real thing they're all about, right?) 

Anyway...okay, so next class was French with Mr. Balthazar, and that was upstairs in room 203...

"So it's a double date, then?" 

"What?!" Cas cried, almost losing his binder and pencil bag in the process. He straightened his stuff back up, stopped dead in his tracks, tilted his head to the side, and looked back at Sam through slitted eyes like he just purposely ran /backwards/ over his dog after already doing it a first time to make sure it was dead. He had to be messing with him! All that talk about "I help the needy" was just bull, he knew it! 

Sam didn't even flinch though, he just raised an eyebrow towards his hairline in confusion. "So I'm guessing that's a no..." 

"Well, it's just...Dean never...we, uh..." Cas stuttered, trying to make any sense of what all was just said... Dean...and him...DATE?! If that was happening he was never as out of the loop as he was right then. 

"Oh, yeah I totally forgot... I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry, Dean told me to ask you out for him this morning. He thinks you're hotter than freakin' Jennifer Love Hewitt and Angelina Jolie put together, man! But that's also the reason why he didn't do it himself..." He explained, soothing /some/ of Cas's confusion. 

But still...DATE?! With-with DEAN?! What about his parents? What would they do if they found out? Would they kick him out of the house? Where would he go then? This was huge...he's never done anything worse than cuss or watch gay porn behind their backs! (Yes, he's graduated to the "good stuff" now, although Gabe would rather it be not with just heavy dudes, but as long as he wasn't in the same vicinity as him with that crap he was good.) Which of course was still /scandalous/ in itself, but all the other kids - even the *perfect* Anna - had some nasty kinky stuff they liked (thankfully Cas only knew a few of those though, but still...eww), as was every teenager's way to figure out what they liked or disliked, especially with all the new ways of easily getting access to anything via the extensive World Wide Web, but this little double date was a whole different thing from the adult videos because ever since Cas even knew what being "gay" was everyone always told him that "resisting the urge" of all mentions of the sexuality was the best thing to do, like he was on a diet and he was supposed to resist eating a freaking piece of cake and that was all. But apparently that measly piece of cake was very important here, like just that one first bite would be the one to make you fat, and so he was never supposed to even think about a man in any other way than just a friend, and dating Dean was taking this the step up and over onto the whole damn tier, frosting roses and all... Oh God (pun intended) would his dad kill him if he found out about this! 

But then again, it /was/ Dean... Dean with those green eyes he could just get lost in for hours, countless freckles like stars on a clear night, confidence to fill a room, laugh that could make even Scrooge crack a smile, and not to mention an appetite like no other... Maybe he could even get a taste of those lusty lips he's just been dying to try since school started. How could he ever pass an opportunity like this up? Fuck his parents! (Don't tell them he said that though, you know...) 

"Just think about it, okay? He really likes you, Cas." Sam assures him with a quick pat on the back, then digs through the stack of books in his arms for a piece of scratch paper and grabs a pen out from his zip-up pencil pouch sitting on top of it all. 

"What are you writing?" 

"Our house number..." Sam replies while still scribbling, but then looks up at him with a smirk on his face and Cas can't help but notice it's snotty and mischevious just like his big brother's, "Or would you like Dean's personal cell?" 

Cas started blushing when he was handed the paper which had a large heart scrawled around the 'Dean's Number.' "Would six be okay?" 

"Sure," he agreed, pocketing the page. "I'll be there right at six, Sam. Thanks buddy." 

The rest of the school day went by in a blur of visions of sweet kisses and sticky pie and thick milkshakes and anything /but/ school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have my own opinions and you have yours which may be different from mine, but this story is just for fun and I don't want anything to start just because of something I've written in this chapter, or any of the work in its entirety either, so please keep everything but constructive criticism, ideas for what you would like to see happen, and nice comments to yourself. Thank you.


End file.
